Klaine Will Be Klaine
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: These are a series of one-shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy :-)
1. Story 1 - The Cookie

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 1 – The Cookie

Blaine and Kurt had been dating each other for a couple of weeks now, and had gone on many dates together. One of there favourite places to hang out together was the local coffee shop near Kurt's House; The Lima Bean. This is where they decided to hang out today.

Both boys where stood side by side in the queue of people waiting to be served, stood behind a woman about there age. That when Blaine sore something amazing, that his eyes just couldn't get enough of, it was love just be the first look.

Yes there it was a beautiful, magnificent, most perfect looking giant cookie, and needless to say Blaine had found his new second love.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked noticing Blaine's daze.

"The love of my life" he replied

Kurt blushed bright red. They had only been dating a few weeks. "Aww Blaine"

"Not You!" Blaine said killing of all romance and love in Kurt's heart. "That big, fat amazing looking cookie!" he said smiling.

"Oh" Kurt said sounding disappoint that a desert meant more to his boyfriend then he did.

"God can you imagine how great that must taste?" Blaine asked still in a daze. "God it must be like putting heaven in your mouth" he smiled not taking his eyes of the cookie.

And then something terrible happened. Blaine's worst nightmare. The woman in front of them had bought the cookie.

Blaine's heart and mouth dropped at the same time with a massive thud sound.

Blaine looked up at Kurt in disbelief "Please tell me, that woman in front of us, that monster! Did not just take my beloved cookie!" he yelled.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "I'm afraid she did honey" he said holding back more laughter.

And with that said Blaine fall dramatically to the shop floor like he had just been shot. "Why Kurt! Why!" he yelled hitting the floor with his hands bubbling like a child.

"Blaine get up!" Kurt said "Stop being so dramatic! It was just a cookie!" he said laughing.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend in disbelief "Just a cookie! This was my second love Kurt!" he yelled dramatically.

Well Blaine was having his tantrum the woman at the till called them "Next Please" she said smiling.

Kurt at this point had no other choice; he grabbed Blaine's feet and dragged him towards the till.

"Hi" Kurt trying to act naturally and like his boyfriend wasn't lead on the floor "Can I have two medium drip coffee's please and a ginger bread man to go" he asked.

The lady then passed Kurt his order and once again Kurt dragged his boyfriend out the shop, whiled trying to carry everything else.

"Blaine get up now!" he yelled. Knowing that Kurt was starting to get angary with him now, Blaine got up right away.

"Here" Kurt said handing him a small white paper bag.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it!" Kurt replied.

When Blaine opened the bag, he looked up in disapproval "I can't eat this" he said looking kind of upset.

"Why not?" Kurt asked worried "Is there something wrong with it?"

Blaine laughed "No! No! It's just that I'm allergic to ginger"

Kurt laughed back "Sorry"

"Don't be" Blaine said smiling taking his boyfriend hand looking up at the ice cream van " Ice cream insect?" he giggled and looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" he laughed. And of they went to get ice cream.

 **Hey Guys! So thanks for reading the cookie! I hope you liked it and that you like how I wrote the charters as well and I will be updating a story ever Wednesday. The next one is called Text Messages! Please Review and as always – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23**


	2. Story 2 - Text Messages

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Quick Note – Just Wanted to quickly say thank you to everybody that has followed and liked the story, it was amazing to see all the support from you guys and the nice comment, so I just wanted to say thank you to everybody that did that – as your support means the world to me – Thanks** **\- Now on to story 2** **!**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 2 – Text Messages

It was a normal sunny Monday morning in the Hummel home, and Kurt was sat in his bedroom listening to music and reading cute text of his boyfriend Blaine that he had sent him from a couple of weeks back. And to Kurt's surprise where till continuing till this very day.

Kurt was also thinking about his father downstairs. He still had not told his father about him dating Blaine yet. His dad would ask so many questions and just nag him to meet the boy, that Kurt decide it was just better to leave it be for now.

So for now in till the time was right Kurt keep Blaine a secret, along with the cute texts and pictures to go with it. He would tell his father soon, he just had to find the right time to explain everything without it all blowing up in his face.

"Kurt!" his father called from the living room. "Would you come down please, I need your help".

"Coming dad!" Kurt called and made his way down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it?" he asked worried "Is it your heart? Do I need to get the doctor?" Kurt said panicking.

"No son no" Burt explained "It's that Carol is at work in till later, and usel she does the food shopping, but day she can't as she working" "And I have no idea on what to get so I was wondering if you would get it for me" he smiled

"Oh course" Kurt smiled. And without thinking about anything else left the house to go and get the shopping.

So whiled Kurt was out Burt thought he would make himself useful by cleaning up the house. Starting with Kurt's room.

When he entered his son's bedroom he immediately noticed that Kurt had left his phone on his bed, so he went to pick it up and put it on the side when suddenly PING! PING! PING!.

Kurt's phone was going of like crazy. Someone really wanted to get a hold of Kurt badly.

Usually Burt was not a nosy father. He let Kurt be with his life and unless it was important didn't bug him with father sort of questions. But today was different he couldn't help temptation take over him; he had to find out who was in need of Kurt so badly.

So with the phone still in his hands, He fixed the screen up to open up his son's text messages and sore that the pinging had been coming from a person by the name of Blaine with a kiss by his name.

He noticed that Kurt had been texting this Blaine person a lot lately – like all week!. And being more and more curious about whom this Blaine person actually was, and decided to go though some of his and Blaine's text messages.

 **TO: Blaine x**

 **Hey Babes** **,**

 **Are you coming to meet me today at are secret place?**

 **FROM: Kurt**

 **TO: Kurt**

 **Hi Hun! Yes I am I will meet you there at 8:30 looking forward to it! Xx**

 **FROM: Blaine x**

And as he read more and more and more, he started to feel like this Blaine person might be more then just a friend to Kurt. Especially when a fresh text came throw.

 **TO: Kurt**

 **Hey Babe did you mange to cover up that love bite on your neck from yesterday? I know I have not meet him yet, but I don't want you dad to kill me lol!**

 **FROM: Blaine x**

This boy thought it was funny to give his son love bites and text about it ending in a lol. Burt would give him a lol, he thought to himself. Yes his Blaine kid had to be more then just a friend.

And then the worst idea popped into Burt's mind. Could Blaine be a friend with benefits? Oh no! He really, really did not want to think about that.

And as if it was planned to happen Burt heard the door open.

"I'm back dad!" Kurt shouted from downstairs.

So without thinking twice Burt ran downstairs with Kurt's phone in hand. He was going to get the truth if it was the last thing he did.

The two men then stood in the kitchen looking at all the food Kurt had just bought. "I got everything I think we needed" Kurt answered and went to make his way back upstairs when he was stopped.

"Hold on a minute come back here please" his father said. "I have a couple of questions to ask you" he smirked.

"What is it?" Kurt asked looking at his father. Then he sore it – shit. His dad had his phone, how much did he see? Kurt wondered.

"First question" his father said "Why are you wearing so many high neck tops lately?" he smirked

"Well…. I just felt like it" Kurt explained "I can't always be fashiable for people" he smiled.

"Ok, second question and this one important" Burt said smiling.

"Ok" Kurt said worried

"Who is Blaine?" he asked

Kurt turned a bright red, how on earth did he know about Blaine? It had to be the texts, which meant he knew everything. Fuck! Kurt though. It was true time, after all he knew he couldn't lie to his father.

"My….My boyfriend" Kurt said quietly turning red and looking scared stiff. "Dad I was going to tell you I swear" he explained.

Burt just smiled. "Look son, from what I have seen on your phone Blaine sounds like a nice guy so I'm not mad I just wished you would have told me. I'm not a monster you know" he laughed.

"Your right dad, I'm sorry" he said hugging his dad. And with that he was giving his phone back and all was well.

In till he heard his dad call him again "But I want to meet him tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Sure dad" Kurt yelled down. Great Blaine and his dad finally meeting, what could go wrong?.

 **Hey guys! So this was chapter two of Klaine Will Be Klaine I hoped you liked it and if you do please review and follow!** **As chapter three with be out next wesdenday – it's called meeting Burt Hummel lol.**

 **So in till then guys – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23**


	3. Story 3 - Meeting Burt

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hi Guys! Just a quick note again to say thank you to everybody who is still liking and reading the story and to the new people who have joined, like I said thank you as your support means everything! Also thanks to the reviews!** **Now on with the story**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 3 – Meeting Burt

It was 8:30 on a school day Tuesday morning. Kurt and Blaine where sat in the last period which was glee, and Blaine looked as thought he was going to have a heart attack any minute.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried about his boyfriend's state.

"What's wrong?, What's wrong! What's wrong is that when this lesson is over I have to come to your house with you and meet you crazy dad who owns a shotgun!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt smiled "Yeah but that doesn't mean he's going to use it" he giggled.

"Not funny Kurt, not funny" he said shacking his head.

"Oh come on Blaine" Kurt smiled "My dad's not that bad I'm sure he'll love you"

Blaine smiled "Well if not I like to be buried at a posh cemetery and I like lots of Katy Perry songs played at my funnel please"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was so dramatic some times, but he loved him for it.

And also like it had been planned for Blaine to get tortured, the ball rang and the class was over.

"Well this is it" Kurt said smiling pulling Blaine out of his chair.

"Yep, like I said it was wonderful to have know you Kurt" he smiled

"Oh Blaine!" he laughed

And with that the two walked over and got into Kurt's car.

"How about I put the radio on to help you relax a bit?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Sure" Blaine said.

And sure enough the first song to come on was the final countdown by Europe.

Kurt and Blaine both give each other a wide eyed look, as Kurt quickly turned the radio off. "Maybe now is not the time for that song" he smiled.

So the two just remained silent for the car journey, in till after about 20 minutes of driving they where outside the Hummel house.

"Are you ok?" Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah I think so" Blaine smiled.

And with that the two went into the house where they found one Burt Hummel watching the end of today's football game.

"Hey Kido" he said looking up from the TV. And then adimmedly his eyes where drawn to Blaine. "Is this him?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah dad this is him" Kurt answered "This is Blaine Anderson my amazing boyfriend".

Blaine smiled and blushed. It was nice to know that Kurt though that he was amazing. It made him feel more at ease.

"It lovely to meet you Mr. Hummel" Blaine said holding out his hand for Burt to stack.

"Likewise" Burt said shacking Blaine's hand. Kurt couldn't help notice how out of place his dad made Blaine feel.

"So" Kurt said breaking the tension "Should we eat?" he smiled

After two man agreed, the three sat down at the dinner table and had some food.

But it wasn't quiet for long.

"So Blaine, did Kurt tell you I own a shot gun?" Burt smirked.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled with a disapproving look.

"What? I just thought I warn him!" he said smiling.

"Yes he did tell me" Blaine smiled. "But I assure you I love your son, he is the best thing that's ever happened to me" he smiled taking Kurt's hand.

By this point Kurt was on the point of crying tears of joy – in till Blaine once again killed the moment.

"In fact I love him so much I just wish we could, you know take it to the next level and start having sex" Blaine smiled.

Kurt's face went bright red. Why did Blaine not have a head to mouth plug?

And then Blaine sore both the Hummel's faces. "Not that I'm in a rush!" he yelled. And this just made Kurt go even reader then he already was.

"Ok Blaine I think it's time to go!" he yelled "I'll show you out" Kurt smiled taking Blaine's hand.

And just as they where about to go out the door, they where called.

"Hold on kid! I want to say goodbye to Blaine". And Kurt and Blaine both glopped at the same time.

Burt smiled and shock Blaine's other hands "Look Blaine you're a nice kid and it was nice to finally meet you, but I think if you like living you should hold of on the sex part for a while" he smiled.

"Ok course, Sorry Mr. Hummel" Blaine smiled

"Call me Burt" he smiled.

"Ok Burt" he smiled.

The couple then said there goodbyes and Blaine left.

"So" Kurt said smiling at his father "Scores out of 10?"

"8" Burt smiled.

"Not a 10?" Kurt asked giggling.

"Don't push it boy" he smiled.

 **So there you have it! Story 3 of Klaine Will Be Klaine! I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 4 will be out next week called Rugby Trayouts! What could possibly go wrong? Lol. In till then though please review and as always**

 **Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	4. Story 4 - Rugby Tryouts

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 4 – Rugby Tryouts

It was a duel Wednesday morning in Lima Ohio. And Kurt and Blaine were sat in school at Mckalily High in fifth period. That is when the boys and the rest of the students where told the bad news.

The news school board had told the teachers that all of students of all the school's in Lima Ohio must be in or join a sport club by the end of the year – or they shall be expelled.

Why was this bad news you ask? Kurt hates sports, he's never been good at it and neither had his boyfriend Blaine. Plus the sport clubs at there school was limited, which means all the best clubs would be already full by now, leave the losers and freaks of the school with the bad ones.

But seeming at though they had no choice but to, both Blaine and Kurt went over to the sports hall to see what sports clubs there were left to sign up for.

They both looked at the board in disappointment as had been said, all the good ones where gone, leaving five to choice from. Tennis, Golf, Football, Cheerleading and Rugby.

"Wow what great options" Kurt said sadistically.

"Well at least there are more then two this year" Blaine smiled "I think I'm going to try out Rugby" he smiled again.

Kurt smiled back "That very you, it's a perfect fit!" he smiled kissing his boyfriends check.

Blaine blushed "I think you be perfect for cheerleading"

"Really? Why's that?" Kurt asked

"You would look hot in the outfit" he smirked

The two then giggled, and then went there separate ways for there tryouts.

A hour later Kurt's trayout was over, he got in, and was even happier when he found out some of his friends from glee club Mercedes and Quinn had made the team to. So with this happy news he went to tell Blaine and went to see how his tryout session was going as well.

When he arrived at the filed he couldn't help but notice how hot Blaine looked in the tryout outfit he had to wear. The tight read t-shirt and tight black short really showed of his muscles and ass perfectly.

But he could let his boyfriend body disrupt him, he had to know how his boyfriend was getting on.

"How are tryouts going?" Kurt asked hugging his boyfriend from behind.

" At the moment it's not" Blaine smiled. And then his name was called by the couch. "But it looks like your just in time to watch" he smiled.

"Great" Kurt said kissing him. "I just be over there if you need me good luck"

So with Kurt now sat watching Blaine was ready to begin his tryout.

The first thing he was asked to do is run to see how quick he was, which he did in the second fastest time going. Then after doing the rest of the steps he had one more task to complete. Throw the ball.

So taking in a deep breath Blaine with all this strength and his might throw the ball as far and as high as he could.

This was great, apart from the fact that nobody knew where the ball went. So not hearing a landing sound , they all looked up for it in the sky.

And that was when one person in particular found the ball as it hit him right in the top of the face, in the eye session.

"Ouch!" Kurt cried.

Yes Blaine had done it. He had just hit his boyfriend in the face with a rugby ball.

His friends and the rest of the team had to try hard not to let the laughter get out. Whiled Blaine in a world breaking time ran over to a hurt boyfriend Kurt.

"OMG! Kurt! Are you ok?" he asked in panic.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Kurt yelled out in pain.

"Maybe you should take him to first aid" the couch said to Blaine. "And will be in touch" he smiled.

And with that Blaine thanked the couch, and picked up his boyfriend and carried him to first aid.

The nurse told them that Kurt had a black eye and it should be fine in a couple of weeks. She then phoned Kurt's dad to let him know what had happened.

And to Kurt's disapproval, he could hear his dad laughing throw the phone and then just stop and ask if Blaine made the team. Typical Burt Hummel.

As the end ended the boys left and made there way home in Blaine's car.

"I'm very sorry Kurt" Blaine said in a sad tone.

Kurt smiled "It's ok, I can't stay made at you long, but next time aim lower!"

The two then laughed. Maybe rugby wasn't perfect for Blaine after all.

 **Hey Guys thank for all of the support and reading this chapter! If you did like it please leave a review and hit the favourite button. And as always at least in till next Wednesday – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x**


	5. Story 5 - Blaine's Brother

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey People** **this is just another quick note to say thanks for the kind review and to all the people who are reading the story – the support is out of this world and really does mean everything to me so thank you! Now on with the story …**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 5 – Blaine's Brother

Finally, it was summer break for the students of Mckalily High school, and two students in particular were looking forward to the break most of all; Blaine and Kurt – they had been busing about it even since they found out they had one coming up.

Why you ask? The two had spent the last couple of weeks before the break , when they had found out they had a break, just planning things they could do. It had taken them a long time to find the perfect plan – but finally they think they had one, they just had to check it was ok with Burt.

The two would spend the summer break at Blaine's house. Blaine said it would be the best thing for them to do; as his parents and brother was out on a summer break of there own. So with that being there plan of action , they asked Burt and with the finally ok the couple had there plan for summer break sorted.

So one happy Kurt Hummel sat in his bedroom waiting for his boyfriends car to beep and pick him up.

And almost like Blaine could read his mind there was a beep from outside; yes it was Blaine's car. So as quick as his legs could run down the stairs, Kurt said his final goodbye to his father and made his way into Blaine's car.

"Wow I think you may have just broken the world recound for the most happiest person ever" Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled "That's because I am"

Both then shared a giggle and then drove to Blaine's house.

When they arrived however, Kurt was not sure they had came to the right house at first.

The house was huge, much bigger then Blaine had made it out to be. It was beautiful, it looked like a castle that you dream about living in as a kid, and needless to say Kurt was amazed.

"You didn't say that it was a castle you lived in" Kurt giggled as he stepped out if the car.

Blaine frowned "That's because most of the time when my family is around, it feels more like a haunted house"

"Sorry" Kurt said feeling guilty.

"Don't be" Blaine smiled. "Because this week will feel like a castle, one I can share with my handsome prince" Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world sometimes.

As the time went by, the two did a lot together. From playing hind and seek , to watching romantic movies, they were having a great time – in till it came to dinner.

"Oh hell!" Blaine yelled from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"There nothing to eat!" Blaine explained. "I'm going to have to go out and get some stuff" he smiled.

"Ok" Kurt said giving Blaine a huge. "Should I go with you?"

"No!" Blaine yelled quickly, then he sore tears form into Kurt's soft blue eyes.

"No it's not that I don't want you to come" he explained hugging Kurt " It's just my parents said to make sure I was here to guard the house – and since I know the area better I thought I could go to the shops whiled you keep a eye on the house" he smiled

Kurt smiled back and kissed his boyfriend "Ok but you better bring me back some ice cream!" he giggled.

"I see what I can do" Blaine giggled. "Now just stay here, and don't open the door to anyone – apart from that you can do what ever you want" Blaine smiled whiled going out the door.

So with Blaine now gone, Kurt thought he take this chance wisely and look though Blaine's room.

Then about 10 minutes later the door unlocked. So thinking it was Blaine back from shopping, Kurt ran downstairs to see him. Unfocunaltuy though Kurt didn't get to see who it was as he was knocked out cold by a fraying pan , and then was tied to a chair in Blaine's kitchen.

So when he finally came back to life after the pain in his head stopped hurting so much, his eyes meet a tall brown haired man who looked a lot like Blaine , but somewhat different.

"Who the hell are you!" the man yelled at him, with the frying pan still in his hands.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied trying to stay calm.

"Well, Kurt. What the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked

Kurt looked up at the man in fear. As much as he was trying to keep calm, he was scared and couldn't hind it any longer. "I…..I….I was bought here by my boyfriend" he said shacking.

As soon as he said that the brown hair man's face dropped in horror. He dropped the frying pan and untied Kurt, helping him up to his feet. "Oh you must be Blaine's boyfriend then" he smiled.

"I'm Cooper Anderson" he said shacking Kurt's hand "Blaine older brother". He smiled. "And I can not explain how sorry I am"

Kurt smiled "It's fine and it's nice to meet you"

But cooper then smirked "So the backpack I went though with the condoms in.. is that yours?" he laughed.

Kurt face went a dark shad of red. "You went though my backpack!" he yelled

Cooper laughed "Yeah I had to know who I was dealing with, but don't worry I wouldn't tell Blaine his boyfriend wants to get laid" he laughed.

Kurt gave him a death glare, and then smiled. "Thanks"

The two then sat down and watched TV before Blaine got back.

"Kurt I'm back!" he shouted. And both Kurt and Cooper went to the kitchen.

"Hey Bro!" Copper shouted.

"Cooper? What are you doing back" he asked.

"Mum and dad are so duel, so I came to spend summer break with my little brother, but I forget he already made plans with his boyfriend" he smiled. "But its fine I going to go to my girlfriends house and leave you to alone"

"Ok" Blaine smiled.

With that Cooper left with a wink and Kurt and said "Be Safe" and left.

"Be safe with what?" Blaine asked smiling at Kurt.

"Nothing" Kurt blushed. "Now lets eat I'm staving"

Blaine then got all of the food out of the bag ready to cook.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said cooking the food.

"It looks like there is something else in the bag , are you sure you got it all?" he smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure" Blaine smiled. "That stuff just for the bathroom, but I did get this" he said handing some ice cream over to Kurt.

"You reamed!" he said cuddling Blaine from behind. "You're the best" he said.

Blaine then kissed his cheak and got back to the cooking.

Thank god Kurt didn't know about the condoms he bought he thought.

 **Hey Guys as I have said thanks for reading. Please review and favourite. And as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x**


	6. Story 6 - Shopping Day

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey People** **Just again a quick note to say sorry for the late update and I hope you like the chapter**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 6 – Shopping Day

It was a nice sunny Saturday morning and both Blaine and Kurt were sat in Blaine's house board.

"Blaine I'm so board!" Kurt yelled. "Can't we go somewhere, and do something?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "Sure where do you want to go?"

"I thought we could go shopping" Kurt smiled.

"What kind of shopping?" Blaine asked worried.

"Clothes shopping of course!" he replied.

Blaine groaned. He hated clothes shopping; he knew what Kurt was like when it came to clothes and fashion. But then he sore his boyfriend face with puppy dog eyes. Gosh that look got him ever time.

"Fine!" Blaine smiled in defeat "We can go!"

"Yes!" Kurt smiled hugging his boyfriend.

So with that being what they were doing, both boys made there way into Blaine's car.

"There is a catch" Blaine smirked.

"What's the catch then Blaine warbler?" Kurt smiled.

"I get to pick the car music" he smiled.

Kurt smirked. "Ok then, on with the top 40 and Katy Perry then"

Both of them bust out into laughter. They knew each other to well for there own good.

After 20 more minutes of driving they had finally arrived into town.

"So where to first Hummel?" Blaine smiled helping Kurt get out of the car.

"Primark" Kurt smiled

So the two went into Primark, were as Blaine predicted he would, Kurt tried on about 20 pairs of different coloured skinny jeans; coming out only buying 4 of them.

As the day went on this happened in almost ever shop that they went in , till finally it was nearly time to start heading back.

"We have to go home soon" Blaine said softy. "But we still have time for one last shop, so where is the finally place you like to go?" he smiled.

"The jewellery shop Warren James" Kurt smiled. "Sorry about being a pain today by the way" he said out of the blue.

Blaine stopped shocked. "Kurt you're never a pain!" he said pulling him into a huge. "I love you no matter what we do together, because it means I'm doing something with my favourite person in the whole world and that's you" he smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but let a tear of happiness fall from his cheek. "Thanks Blaine, I love you to" he smiled kissing his boyfriends cheek.

With the emotional moment now over, Kurt walked into Warren James.

He knew already what he was after. He had his eyes on it for a while now. It was a silver bracelet made from diamonds. It was £50 pound so Kurt had been saving up to buy it for a while now. So with one final thought he picked up the bracelet and took it to the till, when something else stopped him.

It was a stand with something called a boyfriend bracelet on. The sign said "Show your boyfriend he means the world to you with this amazing boyfriend bracelet". It was just like the bracelet he had picked up for himself. Apart from the fact it said Best Boyfriend on it with a heart. And like the one he had his eye on; again it cost £50 pound.

Kurt smiled. Forget the bracelet he wanted, he thought. Blaine was such an amazing boyfriend to Kurt, expellee today; that he deeded to have this boyfriend bracelet.

So with the final choice made, Kurt went to the till and paid for the boyfriend bracelet for Blaine.

Then once coming out of the shop, both boys made there way to Blaine car.

"Did you enjoy today?" Blaine asked starting the car.

"Yeah I did thanks" Kurt smiled kissing his boyfriend.

"Good" Blaine smiled. "Did you get your bracelet?" he asked.

"No" Kurt smiled. "I got something more important"

And before Blaine could ask what, Kurt put the boyfriend bracelet around Blaine wrist.

And this time, he was the one with the tear of happiness running down his face." Aww Kurt, I love it thank you" he smiled.

"You know I have the best boyfriend ever" he smiled at Kurt.

"No you don't" Kurt smiled. "Because I do"

Both boys then kissed and drove home happy to be in each other's company.

 **Hey Guys** **! Once again thank you for reading this chapter sorry it was a bit slow, but hopefully the next chapter will pick up abit more and you still like this one. But intill next time**

 **Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23**


	7. Story 7 - Condom Wrapper

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey People** **Just again a quick note to say that I thought I update this chapter early as I'm happy with it and I thought since I made you wait last week this would make up for it, so here it is chapter 7 of Klaine will be Klaine**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 7 – Condom Wrapper

It was the second week of summer break, and Blaine and Kurt had done everything they could think of doing at Blaine's house and were once again getting board.

"I've got an idea!" Kurt randomly said out of the blue.

Blaine smiled. "An idea for what?" he asked.

"To put an end to us being board" Kurt smiled. "I thought since my dad and Carol are out for the weekend we could go back to mine for the second week"

"But your dad's only meet me the once, so are you sure he wouldn't mind me staying for the week?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Ok course he wouldn't mind!" Kurt beamed. "Beside by the time he gets back you'll have already been staying!" he giggled.

So with that Blaine started packing his things, and then the two drove to Kurt's house.

When they arrived; it was just as Kurt said, it was empty. They were completely alone.

"You can put your stuff in my room" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks" Blaine said smiling back, and then made his way into Kurt's room.

Blaine looked around; Kurt had a lot of stuff, and a lot of family photos about, it made him wish his family was happier with him being gay, like Kurt's family were.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked picking up a photo of a woman with a small boy.

"That's my mum and me" Kurt smiled teary eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Blaine said feeling guilty and putting the photo back.

"No, its ok you were only asking a question, no harm done" he smiled.

"So, what would you like to do?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Well..there is one thing I want to do, but I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you into , because I would never make you do something you don't want to do" he said cuddling Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked smiling, making Kurt's face turn bright red.

"Come on, what is it?" Blaine asked again. "You know I would never judge you"

So with that Kurt took in a deep breath and came out with it.

"Blaine I don't want to be a virgin anymore , I want to have sex" he smiled blushing. "I like my first time to be with you"

Blaine couldn't help but blush and smile back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" he smiled. "But only if your ready and you want to as well, like I said I don't want to push you into anything"

"Of course I want to" Blaine smiled. "Do you have protection?" he smiled.

"Yes" Kurt smiled handing him condom from in his drew.

So with that the two got undressed and got ready to do the deed.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked Kurt softly.

"I'm ready" Kurt replied.

And the two had sex, but I'm not going into detail, you can just use your own minds and Imagination for that. Sorry.

About an hour later the two had finished and lead peacefully next to each other.

"Was that ok?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Perfect" Kurt smiled hugging Blaine. "But for some reason I'm really hungry now, so can we go get some food? He said smiling.

Blaine laughed. "Sure"

So the two then got changed, got into the car and got ready to drive to the shop.

"Blaine" Kurt said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you for being my first" he smiled.

Blaine blushed. "Anytime, and it was truly perfect" he smiled.

Meanwhile, Burt and Carol had just arrived back at the Hummel house. There weekend tickets away started tomorrow insect.

"Sorry Carol I should have checked the date" Burt frowned.

"Oh Burt!" Carol laughed. "It's fine don't worry about it, we only have to wait in till tomorrow anyway" she smiled.

Burt smiled back. "Your right, should we go watch a movie upstairs then?

"Great idea" Carol smiled. And the two then went upstairs.

But before Carol could enter Burt's bedroom she knew something was off.

"Burt" she called.

"Yes dear?" Burt smiled.

"Why is Kurt's bedroom door open, we closed everything when we left" she said.

"I don't know" he smiled "I'll check". So with that Burt went into Kurt's room to solve the mystery.

When a small blue wrapper count his eye , which in silver small writing read "Condom Wear".

Burt was red with rage , he picked up the wrapper and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine" Burt smiled "But Kurt and Blaine are not!" he yelled.

A couple of hours later Kurt and Blaine returned to the house.

"Oh shit!" Kurt said entering the house.

"What is it?" Blaine asked worried.

"My dad's back" he frowned "That's his car outside"

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled worried. "What if he knows?"

Kurt gripped onto Blaine's shoulders and held him into place. "Just act normal and he wouldn't know" Kurt smiled.

And with that, both boys entered the house, and tried to make there way upstairs. "Not so fast!" Burt called. "Get in here now!"

Both boys glopped and made there way back down the stairs and onto the sofa.

"Now" Burt said "Just tell me the truth and your not in trouble, And if your lucky I might even let Blaine live" he smirked

Sweat was dripping of Blaine's head, so in panic he yelled out. "We thought we come spend the second week of summer break here, because Kurt said it would be empty. Then we got here and Kurt said he didn't want to be a virgin anymore and that he wanted to have sex , so we had sex!" he cried

Kurt mouth was wide open with shock. Had his boyfriend just grass him up?.

Burt couldn't help but laugh. "Ok thank for that Blaine, and Kurt that's ok as long as you were safe , which I know you were" he said throwing the empty condom wrapper at him.

"Thank dad" Kurt smiled.

"That's fine kido, next time just tell us your coming back, and Blaine can stay the week – I will not kill him yet" he smiled "But he sleep on the sofa" he added.

"Thank you Burt" Blaine smiled.

"No problem" he smiled as he went back upstairs.

"Well I think that went well" Blaine smiled. "Now how about some of that chocolate cake we bought?"

"No chance!" Kurt smiled. "You don't get any for being a grass!" he smirked.

However in the end Kurt gave in, and Blaine got some cake.

 **Hey guys! Thank for reading once again and please review! Chapter 8 is out next Wednesday or Tuesday, so in till then – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	8. Story 8 - The House Party

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 8 – The House Party

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon, In the Hummel house. Carol and Burt just left for there weekend away, which meant one again Kurt and Blaine were left in the house only.

"Well it's 2:00pm" Kurt said. "What are we going to do?" he asked smiling.

"We could also have sex again" Blaine said smirking.

Kurt smirked back and throw a soft pink pillow at his boyfriends head. "No! I want to do something fun and different" he said.

Blaine then had an idea. "What about a house party!" he smiled.

"A house party?" Kurt asked unsure on the idea.

"Yeah a cool house party!" Blaine said happily. "It will be so much fun; we can invite everybody from glee club, like Rachel and Artie. And we can make cakes! Omg Kurt this will be so amazeballs!" he yelled.

Kurt had think for a while. If his dad was to find out, Kurt would be grounded in till he was 30. On the other hand it seemed like such a fun idea; It would make Blaine happy and give him a chance to prove to Blaine and his friends that he wasn't that much of a stick in the mud and a boarding person as they thought.

"Sure" Kurt smiled. "But we keep it small no more then 20 people ok?"

"Ok" Blaine said smiling with joy. "So you make the food, and I will call the people and ask them to come" he said smiling "What time should I say to come?" he asked.

"7:00pm" Kurt smiled. And with that Kurt got cooking and Blaine made phone calls about the party. And with the decorations up, both boys dressed in there party clothes and the food done. Everything was ready to go.

And in the next 20 minutes, people started showing up and the party was in full swing. Music was playing in the background; the girls were asking Kurt the gossip on Blaine. And the boys were dancing on the tables, as most of them were drunk including Blaine himself.

But Kurt couldn't help notice at how quick things were getting out of hand. The boys were out of control, and Blaine looked like he was going to fall of that table any minute soon. So needless to say something had to be done.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled. "Get down from there now before you break your neck!".

Blaine smirked drunk. "But I'm dancing!" he said. "I have to practice for my big audition at Britain's Got Talent!" he smiled.

The girls couldn't help but laugh and Kurt grow more and angrier by the minute.

"Get down here NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

One again Blaine just smirked. "Ok keep your pants on!" he giggled.

By now Kurt was that angry he ran upstairs to his room, just to be alone for a while.

"Wow! Someone in a bad mood!" Blaine laughed.

And with that Rachel went upstairs to make sure Kurt was ok.

 **UPSTAIRS IN KURT'S ROOM….**

"Kurt are you ok?" Rachel asked stepping into Kurt's room.

Kurt turned around and smiled. "Yeah I'm ok just needed some space to calm down" he smiled.

Rachel smiled back pulling her best friend in for a hug. "You know Blaine didn't mean any of those things right?" she said. "It's just were he is drunk and is tippy" she explained.

Kurt giggled. "I know, if he said it to me sober he would have been dead by now"

Rachel giggled. "So does this mean your coming back down?" she asked.

"Of course" he smiled. And with that the two of them went back downstairs, to find Santana and Blaine doing body shots of Sam and Brittany.

The both stood there laughing when Blaine stumped over to Kurt. "I'm so sorry about early" he said a little less drunk.

"It's fine" Kurt smiled. "So can I do the body shot challenge?" he smiled. And all of a sudden everyone's faces went blank. Kurt Hummel wanted to do a body shot? The same Kurt Hummel that always believed in doing things the right way. But ok.

"Sure" Santana said smirking. "Who are you doing up against and who's body do you want to use to take the shots of?" she asked.

"I'll go against Blaine and if she doesn't mind I'll use Rachel's body to take the shots off" he replied.

Blaine's mouth dropped. So Kurt wanted to play this little game did he? The game of Jelsolsy – Oh game on.

"So who are you taking you shots of Warbler?" Santana asked smirking.

"Tina" he said proudly. So on went the competition, shot after shot, both boys were compliantly hammed to the point where they could barley stand, but in the end Kurt won. As Blaine passed out asleep , slowly followed by Kurt as well. So in the end the girls put them both in Kurt's bed and left, while the boys cleaned up and also left.

The next morning both Kurt and Blaine woke up, side by side in Kurt's bed smelling of shots and feeling like crap.

"Good morning" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Good morning beautiful" Blaine smiled. "So next time we just watch a Disney film right?" he asked gigging.

"So Right" Kurt giggled.

And both boys feel back to sleep.

 **Hey Guys** **Thanks for Reading Chapter 8 Of Klaine will be Klaine – sorry it's been updated later then usel, but I still hope you enjoyed. If you did then please review and favourite as – as always your support means the world. But in till next week – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x**


	9. Story 9 - A Game Of Tennis

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 9 – A Game Of Tennis

It was 9:30 in the hole of Ohio. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and once again there was a couple sat in the Hummel household wondering what to do for the day's activity.

"I think we should do something active" Kurt said putting on a pair of shoes.

"Such as?" Blaine asked.

"Like…Tennis!" Kurt beamed.

"That's a great idea!" Blaine agreed. "I love tennis, me and Copper use to play it all the time when we were younger!"

"Fantastic!" Kurt smiled. "I'll go get the rackets and the ball, and then will drive to the tennis court"

So will Kurt grapping the rackets and both him and Blaine ready in the car, the two drove to the tennis court.

The drive took them a good half hour, but it was good drive, it was nice to just relax and listen to the radio for a change. But now there were here, they were both looking forward to what they came for, a game of tennis.

So both boys got ready and walked up to the court.

"So who's starting with the ball?" Blaine asked waiting happily.

"That would be me" Kurt said taking the ball from his boyfriends hands kindly. "You ready?" he asked smiling.

"Ready" Blaine answered.

So with an ok Kurt throw the ball into the air, ready to hit it with the racket. However things didn't go to plan, as when Kurt went to hit the ball, he throw the racket instead.

And let's just say it hit Blaine somewhere very private.

"Aww!" Blaine yelled. Rolling on the floor in pain.

"OMG! Blaine are you ok?" Kurt said running over to his boyfriend's side. "I'm so sorry" he yelled.

"It's fine" Blaine said throw the pain of what just happened. "I'll live" he smiled.

"Great should we try again?" Kurt asked gigging.

"Sure" Blaine smiled. "But maybe I should serve this time" he smiled.

Kurt smiled back still gigging. "Good idea" he said.

So with that the two got back into place and Blaine served the ball. Which turned out, Blaine was just as bad at. As once again his ball went to the wrong place.

As when he hit the ball, it ended up hitting Kurt in the eye.

"Aww!" Kurt yelled.

And Blaine was just about to walk over to ask his boyfriend how he was when the two of them heard something.

Posh Laughing.

Coming from two of there arch enemies walking over. The captain of vocal adrenaline glee club Jessie St James and his stuck up girlfriend/ sidekick Emma Wild.

"Wow" Jessie said standing tall and proud. "I didn't think it was even possible but you two suck at tennis, just as much as you suck at singing!" he said laughing.

"Yeah like, I know Kurt's face is hittable, but didn't realise it was that hittable!" Emma added in also laughing.

And this was when Blaine had enough.

"For your information Kurt has the best face here!" he yelled, making Kurt smile from ear to ear. "And secondly were not that bad, I bet we could be the two of you!" he yelled again.

"Really?" Jessie asked smirking.

"No doubt about it!" Kurt yelled.

"Well prove it!" Jessie yelled. "This Saturday is the tennis doubles torment I will enterer all four of us in it to play against each other, the winners get a fully pained date by the losers. And the losers have to wait on there hand and foot for the night as well. So you in?" he asked smirking.

"Were in!" Kurt yelled.

So over the next couple of days Kurt and Blaine got in a tennis tutor, and practiced night and day.

When finally Saturday had come around and it was time for the torment.

"Ready to loss Hummel?" Jessie smirked.

Kurt just smirked back. "No but I'm ready to go on a free date with my super hot boyfriend" he replied.

And with Blaine giving him a quick high five, the game began.

The tennis ball being hit in every possible way. Left to right, up and down, in the air and on the ground – It was all so intents. When finally the game came to an end and the tennis man relived the winners.

"And the winners are…Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Kurt and Blaine were presented with there trophies and Blaine span Kurt around happily in the air. It was the perfect ending. But it was fair from over yet.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine sat side by side in a beautiful posh food place smiling at each other. Being served on hand and foot by Jessie and Emma at there request and order.

"We make a great time" Blaine smiled.

"The best" Kurt agreed.

The two then shared a deep kiss and enjoyed the rest of there night, because to them it's not that they won that made them happy, it was that they did it together.

 **Hey Guys!** **hope you liked this chapter sorry it's later then usel, I've been having laptop troubles lately. But hopefully it should be fixed soon.** **If you did like it please review and favourite if you really liked it and still then guys as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	10. Story 10 - The Toy Shop

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey Guys!** **Just a very quick message to say sorry this chapter is so late; I have been redoing my room so the writing was put on hold for a while. Back now!** **So this is chapter 10 and I promise I will try and write more from now on and update sooner. Anyway here is chapter 10 and it is called The Toy Shop!**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 10 – The Toy Shop

It was another boring Monday morning in Ohio. And Kurt and Blaine where out driving; once again trying to find a activity to end there boredom, and to just have a fun day.

"Blaine are we ever going to go somewhere, this is like the firth time we gone around this roundabout now!" Kurt cried.

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "I'm just looking for the right….THERE IT IS!" he yelled in glee, and all of a sudden the car was turned around by a very happy looking Blaine, heading for a big shop on the other side of the road.

However when they arrived, Kurt was not as joyful about the shop choice as his big grinned boyfriend was.

"Really?" Kurt asked lifting his eyebrows. "Toys R Us?"

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kurt! Don't be like that! Toys R Us is a great shop! There is going to be foam swords, light savers, teddies, dressing up costumes! How can you not be happy about something so cool!" he asked.

"Because it's a toy shop, it's for kids" Kurt explained.

Blaine head then fall in disappoint, and innately Kurt felt like the worst boyfriend ever.

"But if it means so much to you, I'll give it a try" he smiled.

And those words were like gold dust, because Blaine frown turned in to a smile in just the space of 2 seconds.

"Amazeballs!" Blaine smiled. "Come on lets go inside!"

So with that both boys went inside the toy shop to explore the things it had to offer.

Blaine's face once again lighting up with glee when there sore all of the toys.

"OMG look Kurt!" he yelled "They have light savers!" he shouted out grapping one.

He then picked it up, swag it around and held it up to his face in a serious look, opened his eyes as big as they could open, and stopped on the spot and said in a deep voice. "Kurt I am your boyfriend!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh before picking up one himself.

"That may be master Blaine!" he replied with big eyes. "But I don't think you could handle the force!" he giggled.

Blaine then giggled to himself, and dropped the light saver and ran of to get the next toy.

"Kurt look!" he beamed, "They have Tricycles!" Blaine cried.

"OMG!" Kurt said jumping up and down on the spot "We have to have a race!" he cried.

"Great idea!" Blaine said, now also jumping up and down. "But I call dips on the pepper pig one! That baby is mine!" he smiled.

So with that Blaine got into the small pepper pig tricycle, whiled Kurt got into the small Barbie tricycle and the two then had a race to the bouncy balls area.

They had had so much fun , after they had there race they then had another race on space hoppers to the dressing up area and dressed up.

They then played dress up for half an hour were Kurt dressed up as a face prince and Blaine dressed up as harry potter. And when that was done they had there face painted Kurt as a tiger and Blaine as Spiderman.

The day had been so much fun, but now it was time to go home, but at least there where happy about it.

When they arrived back home, they then made a den out of the cushions on the sofa , and stared playing fairy prince and harry potter. After all they still had there outfits and face paint on – why waste it?.

And that's when Burt and Carol walked in; and sore Kurt and Blaine playing.

Carol looked at Burt with a smile and a giggle "Should we ask?" she said.

Burt laughed. "No Carol, no just let them play there little games" he giggled. But in Burt head even though it was funny , it was nice to see Kurt playing again and dressing up, he used to do it with his mother, so it brought back sweet memories.

Kurt then kissed Blaine's cheek "You know I like Toys R Us". And with that Blaine giggled and smiled and the two went back to playing.

 **Hey Guys!** **Once again sorry for such a late update and thank you for reading – if you did like it then please review I would really like to know what more of you think, also I don't own Pepper Pig , Barbie or Toys are us those are just ideas I added to make the story funnier, plus Toys R Us is closing down and when I was a kid I loved that shop so that was like a little tritue to say goodbye!**

 **Also the idea for this story comes from a story called : The Sword Fight – By Goodgollymolly – It's super funny and a great read so please if you have not already read it, it give me the inspiration to write this story**

 **Other then that guys – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 x**


	11. Story 11 - A Special Song

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 11 – A Special Song

It's a rainy Tuesday afternoon, and unfortunately for Kurt and Blaine, their summer holiday time together was now over and they were back at school and back to boarding classes and lessons.

However, Kurt wasn't bothered; in fact he was beaming with glee. Not to be back at school of course! It was more the fact that after school Blaine was coming back to his house for dinner as he was told that Blaine had a special something planned for him.

So needless to say Kurt was overjoyed waiting for the long school day to be over and done with. But like a good student he never complied once, sitting though classes , in till finally; music to his ears the school ball rang out.

So not wanting to wait any longer, Kurt pulled Blaine up out of his seat and dragged him all the way to the car. Both boys then got into the car and then proceed to make the journey to Kurt's house.

But as they were getting closer and closer to Kurt's house, Kurt's curiosity was getting the better of him, and he needed to know what the surprise was.

"Oh Blaine come on!" Kurt yelled. "Just tell me already!" he mounded.

Blaine giggled. "I can't! if I did it would not be a surprise would it? All I can say is I will need to borrow your CD player and your pink tie"

Kurt pouted "That's it? No more hints?"

Blaine smiled. "No sorry, no more hints, your just going to have to wait and see" he tested.

Luckily for Kurt thought, the wait was short and no more, as they arrived back at his place.

"Hey Kideo" Burt smiled opening the door for them.

But Kurt had no time to stop and chat, running past his dad upstairs to get the objects Blaine had asked for in the car.

"Wow kid, what's the rush?" Burt asked.

"Sorry dad" Kurt shouted. "Just have to get something for Blaine, for my surprise" he smiled.

"Ok" Burt smiled. "Well until you find the things your looking for me and Blaine will be in the living room watching the game with Finn"

As a little more time went on Kurt finally found it; the cd player and pink tie, and bought it down in a rush.

"Right" he said standing in front of the TV. "Now can I please have my surprise now" he smiled.

Blaine smiled back. Kurt was so cute when he was angry. "Of course, lets go to your room then"

Kurt smirked "Good"

And then the two made there way upstairs, with Burt shouting "Door Open!"

"You ready?" Blaine said smiling happily.

"Ready" Kurt smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

So with that, Blaine put the CD into the player and put on the pink tie and pushed the play button.

Right away Kurt knew the song from the moment it began playing. It had a funky beat to it and a good kick ass rhythm.

As the song got more and more into the lyrics, Blaine began dancing, hip thrusting, moving at a fast past from side to side, and him making sexy faces.

And then Kurt's face dropped as Blaine began to do something Kurt thought he would never do; Strip!

As the song played on more and more, Blaine's clothes were staying on his body less and less. In till finally Blaine came to his trousers and his boxers.

And as much as Kurt was enjoying Blaine's act, and wanted it to carry on, he knew if he wanted his dad to keep Blaine in one piece, he had to stop this now.

So as Blaine's hand went down to his trouser button, Kurt turned the song of.

"Did you not like it?" Blaine asked in worry.

"No I did, a lot more then you know" Kurt smiled. "It's just my dad's downstairs and I want to see you at school tomorrow.

Blaine giggled, as he began to put his clothes back on.

"But I did like it" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the check. "My hot stuff" he winked.

After Blaine was then fully clothed, they both went back downstairs.

"How was the surprise?" Burt asked smiling.

"Very hot" Kurt laughter. Making Blaine bust out in laughter to.

 **Hey Peps! Thanks for reading chapter 11 of Klaine will Be Klaine, as always if you did enjoy please review, but in till next time – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x**

 **PS – The song Blaine used was = Hot Stuff = By Donna Summer (It's a great song – YouTube it** **)**


	12. Story 12 - The Sleep Over

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 12 – The Sleep Over

The second day back at school, and once again Kurt was as happy as can be. He had something planned after school that had his sprits up and high for the rest of the day.

In fact he had been planning this for quiet some time now, but never really felt the right time to do it because of his dad ; a sleep over. His dad always said no as he feel like the house would get messed up, and he would come downstairs and catch Kurt making out with a group of boys.

But now was the perfect time to have it as his dad was out for a romantic night in a hotel with Carol, leaving him and Finn to the house alone. Finn knew about the plan the minute Kurt had planned it and promised not to says anything as long as he could come, and bring Rachel and Puck.

So Kurt agreed and that was that. So last night Kurt emailed all his friends he wanted to come to the sleep over telling them that the plan was back on and tonight was the night for it, so all he had to do now was wait for the school ball to ring.

And as if like magic, the ball rang and Kurt got up in a flash and pulled Blaine up from his chair, running quickly to each classroom to get their friends; Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Tina, Artie, Santana , Sam and Brittany.

So with all his friends now gathered together he got the all in his car and proceeded to make the journey back to his house, but it turns out the journey back wasn't going to be that simple.

"Why are we stuck listing to Katy Perry! What happened to the wicked soundtrack Kurt?" Rachel yelled, giving Blaine evil eyes as he sung the words to teenage dream.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. " Rachel, don't worry everyone will get to pick a song to put on the cd player, you just have to wait your turn" he smiled.

"So can I be next?" Brittany asked.

"No! I'm next! Right Kurt?" Rachel cried.

"Well I don't really have a list of an order to go in but, I think since Brittany asked nicely she can go next" Kurt smiled.

So with that Blaine's cd had finished, and he was pushed out the way by Brittany making him fall stight into Kurt lap.

"Blaine! Can't you see that I'm driving!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine's face turned to shock. "Don't blame me! It was Brittany. He yelled.

"Wacky!" Santana shouted from the back.

And in perfect timing together Blaine and Kurt both told her to shut up.

And then Kurt jumped as Brittany played her cd choice full blast.

"Brittany turn it down!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah are you trying to kill us all?" Sam asked.

"But it's Brittany Bitch!" Brittany yelled.

And finally all of the madness was finally over, as they had arrived at Kurt's house.

"Thank god" Kurt said to himself silently.

"Kurt was didn't get to listen to wicked!" Rachel yelled out.

"To be far nobody really cares!" Blaine yelled

"Smooth burn Blaine" Artie said, high fiving Blaine.

"Enough!" Kurt yelled, "Can we please stop talking about the dam music nobody does care! So lets just go in side and have some fun!"

As 7:30 came they were all pretty much into the sleep over, game had been played, secret had been shared, and tears had been sherd watching Beauty and the Beast, by both Klaine, the girls and Artie and Sam.

And now they were on the last game of the night Truth or Dare and it was Kurt turn to be asked by Tina.

"So Kurt, Truth or Dare?" Tina asked

"Truth" he smiled.

"I've got one, Tina come here and I will tell it to you" Santana said.

So with that Tina went over to Santana to find out the question she such ask Kurt.

"That's perfect!" Tina yelled. "So Truth; Have you and Blaine had sex yet?" she asked smiling.

And Blaine spat his drink out in shock, as for Kurt his face went bright red.

"So have you?" Rachel added. Making Finn give Blaine death glares.

"Well…" And just as he was about to asked the question, Burt walked in.

"Kurt, Finn! Is this what a think it is" Burt yelled.

"A Friendly get together?" Kurt smiled.

"A get together , I thought we were having a sleep over?" Brittany said.

"Kurt you know what I said, I let you have the rest of the sleep over now but as punishment, after school tomorrow you and Blaine are on shad fixing! He yelled going back upstairs.

"Why does your dad always punish me as well!" Blaine yelled.

"Because he my dad" Kurt asked "He likes to see you suffer" Kurt giggled.

Making everyone else bust out into laughter

 **Hey Guys so that was chapter 12 of Klaine will be Klaine – once again I hop you have enjoyed it sorry for the ending, I did't really know how to end it lol. Anyways if you did like it pls review, but intill then – Keep On Reading** **\- Ohmygleeme23 x**


	13. Story 13 - The Shed

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's note = Hey guys a early upload today hope you don't mind – Just wanted to get this one out early and felt like writing**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 13 – The Shed

Finally the weekend was here, but this time Kurt wasn't so happy about about it. After all he and Blaine had been put on shed punishment for last weeks troubles. So 9:30am an unhappy Kurt sat down on the grass in his back garden waiting for his boyfriend to turn up and help him put this shed together.

And as if Blaine had guessed his unhappiness he was here. "Sorry I'm a bit late" he said smiling.

"Is ok" Kurt smiled. "Let's just get this stupid shed over and down with so we can go and do what we planned for the weekend"

Blaine smiled "Good idea, where should we start"

"Well, first lets read the instructions" Kurt smiled grapping the sheet of instructions.

But he soon learned that there was a problem with that is well. "Well this is great" Kurt said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"There in Japanese!" Kurt yelled. "We been given a job that we can't even do, because we don't even know how to start!" he yelled.

"Hey it's ok we'll figure it out don't get stressed" Blaine said giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Oh your right" Kurt smiled.

"Ok lets start by laying out all of the pieces" Blaine suggested.

So with that Blaine and Kurt got the box and carefully lead out all of the parts of the shed on the floor; and even though they had no club where to start, they started with the sides and the back.

"Ok I will hold the back of the shed and you just have to hammer it to the sides, ok?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" Blaine smiled.

So with that Blaine picked up the hammer and the left side of the shed and tried to hammer it to the back.

"Ouch!" he cried dropping the hammer.

And as he was about to tell Kurt why he stopped he noticed that Kurt was doing some kind of what like look a weird dance.

"What's up with you?" he asked Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know Blaine. Maybe the fact you just dropped a hammer onto my foot!" he yelled.

"Sorry, it's just I hit my thumb with it" he said.

"Oh well that makes it ok then" Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"No not really!" Kurt snapped. Making his boyfriend look like he was on the edge of tears.

"Look am sorry about snapping ok, just help me up and I can hammer and you can hold the door yeah" Kurt asked.

"Ok" Blaine smiled. "But can I give you a hug to say sorry" he asked.

Kurt smiled, even though Blaine did his head in, he was so loveable. "Oh course"

So with one final hug of sorry, the boys went back to fixing the shed. Kurt hamming the door together and Blaine holding them for him.

In the end, it was kind of fun to be making the shed after all, and they enjoyed it; and after about 20 minutes more they were down.

So with that Kurt got his blacket from upstairs, they curled up together on the sofa and watched a movie.

20 minutes after that Burt come home to find them asleep together on the sofa.

So not waning to bother them he went outside to see his shed that was now completed.

And even he couldn't complain the shed looked great and he could see that the boys had really tried for him, and this made him feel respected.

So when he went in, he turned of the light and went to bed to sleep and left one final note for Blaine and Kurt.

He didn't wake up Blaine and tell him to leave this time either, because he was just as proud of them for working as a team.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine found the note and it made them feel happy that they had down good, but most importantly done it as a team and couple.

The note read:

 _ **Dear Kurt and Blaine**_

 _ **I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you both, for working as a team/couple to get the shed down. It looks really great and to be honest with you I though you wouldn't even try to make it. And for this I am proud and happy of you both.**_

 _ **It looks great – thanks again – and yes Kurt, Blaine can stay the weekend.**_

 _ **Love Dad/Burt x**_

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it was a bit of a weird ending again but I hoped you liked it anyways. As always if you did please review I have had some really great reviews so far so please keep them coming they mean a lot to me. Apart from that as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x** **\- Also comment what you like me to write on Klaine next – after this story**


	14. Story 14 - The Girl

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey Guys sorry this chapter is late this week – again it's been busy – but anyways here is story 14 and it called The Girl.**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 14 – The Girl

Day two of Kurt and Blaine's weekend, and just when then thought that they been able to spend the Saturday together unlike Friday, something pops up!. They had a phone call earlier that day from Rachel, she asked Kurt if he wouldn't mind teaching the girl glee group today at her house, as usel she uses her weekends to teach the girls , but today she had a date with Finn.

And of course Kurt being the good person he is said yes, so to Blaine's disappoint that was what they where doing today. "I can't believe you said yes!" Blaine yelled. "the only day your parents and Finn are out of the house and we could have had sex without getting disturbed!" he went on.

Kurt looked at Blaine disapprovingly "I can't believe that this was your first thought of how we could of spent the day in the first place!" he yelled.

Blaine smiled. "Well I am a boy I do have needs Kurt" And with that Kurt give him the death glare , and his face soon changed.

"Or you know we could have just sat in a watched a film" he smiled, making Kurt laugh.

"Look I'm sorry but this was important to me, and it's important for those girls, so please , will you help me?" Kurt smiled.

And ever time Kurt did that smile at Blaine, he know he couldn't say no. "Fine" he said giving in "But can we do my first choice of activity when we get back?" he smirked.

"Will see" Kurt smirked.

So with that Kurt got his car keys and the two of them drove to Rachel's house.

"Finally" Rachel said "What took you so long, and what's that mark of your neck?" she asked.

"We got stuck in some traffic" he smiled. "And I had a bad reaction to a body shampoo"

"So that's your going with is it?" Blaine asked smirked. And once again he got the bitch glare.

"Yes because it's the truth Blaine" he said angrily.

"Whatever" Rachel said ending the chat. "Come in and meet the girls" she said.

So with that they all walked into Rachel's house, and into her bedroom. Where there sat 4 beautiful looking girls.

"Kurt, Blaine, theses girls are the Power Pitches." Rachel said. "The one with the blond hair is Amber, the Brown haired girl is Yasmin, the black haired girl in Blair and the one with pink hair is leader Zoe. They are the junior girl glee club" she explained.

"Great" Kurt smiled "So what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Just get them to practice there songs choice for sections" she explained. "Thanks for this Kurt" she said.

So with that Kurt sat on Rachel's bed and talked to the girls about there songs choices, whiled Blaine sat on the rocking chair in the corner. But he couldn't help but noticing something, the way Zoe looked at Kurt and spoke to him, it was almost flirting.

Did this girl have a crush on Kurt? His Kurt!. Oh no Blaine thought this was not going to happen, Kurt was his boyfriend, his Kurt. And nothing and nobody was going to change that.

So picking himself up he matched over to Kurt and the group of girls , to find out what was going on"

"So what are the songs choices?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled "we have Toxic, Womaniser and Die young"

Blaine smiled. "Great, well lets hear they do Toxic"

Kurt smiled "Good idea"

So with that the girls got the backing track ready and began the song, but it was stopped before they sang a word by Zoe.

"Sorry Kurt, I was just wondering, could we use you as like a prop?" she smiled.

And this time Blaine had a bitch glare in his eyes.

"Oh course" Kurt smiled. "Where would you like me?"

"Where you are is just fine" she smiled.

So again the music went back on and the girls started singing, they where really good, But Blaine did not like that at all, not one bit.

Every time Zoe would sing her part she would touch Kurt any way she could, her hands where all over him like a bad small, she would touch his face, hair and sometimes even his body.

And Blaine was at boiling point, but luckily the song had finished.

"So what did you think?" Zoe asked smiled from ear to ear at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I thought it was really good, I would just work on your dance moves" he winked making Zoe almost die.

And then his phone rang "Oh it's Rachel I got to take this, Blaine can you take over two minutes please?" he asked.

"Sure" he smirked. So with Kurt now gone he made his way over to Zoe who was touching Kurt's jacket.

"What do you think your doing?" Blaine asked.

"Just looking at Kurt's jacket" she smiled.

"Well Don't!" Blaine yelled.

"Why not?" Zoe smirked

"Because it's not your to touch!" he yelled.

"What are you going do if I don't?" she smirked.

And that was it – Blaine had lost it, so without thinking her picked her up and locked her up in Rachel wardrobe.

"That's what I'm going to do about!" he yelled "Because Kurt's my boyfriend and were going to live happily ever after together forever, so you can just back of you witch!" he yelled.

And with that Kurt came back.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked. "Where is Zoe?" he asked.

"She fine" Blaine smiled "she just needed the bathroom, what did Rachel say?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh she said she is outside so we can go now , but first I want to say goodbye to the girls" he said.

"Well, Zoe has a tummy bug she said she be a while and the other girls are very busy, beside you'll see them again" he said.

"Your right lets go home" Kurt said.

So with that Blaine and Kurt went back to Kurt's house and watched a film.

"So what made you change you mind about having Sex?" Kurt smiled.

"If this makes you happier then this is better" Blaine explained, "Beside as long as you are with me I don't mind what we do.

Kurt smiled at kissed Blaine's cheek. "So what did you think of Zoe?" he smirked.

Blaine grounded " I didn't like her, she was all over you like a bad small, and your mine Kurt, MINE!"

Kurt laughed "Where you jealous?" he smirked.

Blaine pouted "Yes"

Kurt smiled "Aww come here"

And with that the two shared a hug, but it was cut short as Rachel called.

"Hi Rachel, what's up?" Kurt asked

"I just found Zoe in my wardrobe tied up with a skipping rope, she said Blaine did it, what the hell went on Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt had to try his best not to burst out in laughter "No idea, anyways Rachel got to do, Real Housewives is on and you know how much I can't miss a episode, so I call you later love you bye" and with that he hag up , and went stight over to Blaine.

"Blaine" Kurt said.

Blaine gulped "Yes?"

"Did you lock up and tie up Zoe in Rachel's wardrobe?" he asked

"Maybe" he smiled.

And with that the both burst out into laughter, oh how Kurt loved it when Blaine got anger.

 **Hey People** **So that was Story 14 of Klaine will be Klaine – thanks for reading and If you did like it please do review! But as always Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 x**

 **Also there is only 6 more stories left in this series on Klaine will Be Klaine so let me know – Do you want a Series two?**


	15. Story 15 - The Balloon

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 15 – The Balloon

Another Monday morning has arrived in Lima Ohio once again. The sun was shinning the birds were tweeting, and Burt Hummel was in the kitchen making breakfast for Kurt and Blaine who were both still in bed.

"Moring Burt" Blaine said making Burt drop his toast.

"Aww Blaine! you could have warned me before you entered the kitchen that your were going to talk!" Burt yelled.

Blaine face then fell in guilt. "Sorry Burt I didn't mean to"

Burt then felt bad himself. "Look kid I'm sorry it's not your fault it's just I didn't expect you to come in, I shouldn't have yelled.

"No problem, is there anything I could do to help?" Blaine said smiling.

Burt smiled. "There is one thing, Could you go wake up Kurt please,breakfast is ready".

"Sure" Blaine said and with that he ran upstairs to wake up Kurt.

When he entered Kurt's room, he couldn't help but smile. Kurt looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping, and to be honest if it were up to Blaine he would leave him be.

But rules were rules and with that he went to the bathroom and got a cup of ice cold water, and throw it over Kurt face, needless to say it worked.

"What the hell Blaine!" Kurt yelled

Blaine giggled. "Good morning"

"Why did you do that for?" he asked still anger at the way Blaine had chose to wake him.

"Your dad told me to wake you up" Blaine smiled.

"Yes, but I pretty sure he didn't mean to throw ice water over me!" he yelled

Blaine laughed, "Well it worked didn't it"

Kurt then jumped out of bed and picked up a shoe " I'm am going to give you five seconds to run Blaine, after that you better hope I don't catch you because if I do you might not see tomorrow!"

And with that Blaine run downstairs as fast as he could , with Kurt close behind him. Lucky for Blaine he was first down so not taking any chances he hid behind Burt.

"Dad wear is Blaine!" he yelled.

Burt looked puzzled "He's hiding behind me why?" he asked

Kurt smiled "No reason" and with that he went behind his dad to beat up Blaine with the shoe, but again Blaine got lucky as Burt stopped him.

"Woo son what's going on?" he asked.

"Well when you sent my nice , warm loving boyfriend to wake me up, he chose that he was going to do that by throwing ice cold water over me!" Kurt yelled.

And with that Burt started laughing. "Well it worked didn't it"

"Dad! You're meant to be on my side!" he yelled.

"Well am sorry Kurt but it is funny, anyways just sit and eat breakfast" he smiled.

As the two eat breakfast Blaine passed Kurt a note with a drawing and a picture on saying he was sorry, to which Kurt replied with a note that said ; I'm still made a you"

So Burt broke the tension with what he thought would be good news. "School phone up by the way you have a day off as there heaters are not working"

Blaine smiled "Cool. So Kurt do you want to go to the park then for a I'm sorry lunch date?"

Kurt smiled "Sure"

So with that the two finished breakfast got changed, and headed to the park with a lunch packed in Kurt's backpack.

"I am really sorry but this morning Kurt" Blaine smiled hugging Kurt.

Kurt giggled, "It's ok, I'm just not a morning person as all"

The two then picked a spot to seat and eat lunch, they were just about to open the bag and get out the blacket to lave on the floor when the heard someone crying.

It was a little boy of 6 years old with his mum, there were stood next to a medium sized tree in the park and the mum looked like she was disappointed.

So feeling bad and wanting to know what the matter Kurt and Blaine walked over was.

"Excuse me Miss but may I ask what's wrong?" Kurt asked kindly.

The woman then looked at Kurt in despair, "Oh it's my son Timmy, I bought him a balloon from balloon stand, by the wind catch it and blow it out of his hands, and now he is crying as it blow into the tree"

"Oh no" Kurt said "Well maybe me and my boyfriend can try to get it out for you?" he suggested.

The woman smiled "Oh if you could please try I would be so grateful"

So with that Kurt called Blaine over to tell him the plan.

"Ok so here is the plan, you are going to lifted me up on your shoulders and I with clime into the tree and get the balloon, and then you will help me get back down, sound good?" he smiled

"All good" Blaine said. So with that Blaine lifted Kurt onto his shoulders and Kurt claimed into the tree, but unfortanly for Blaine when Kurt stepped up he kidded Blaine in the face.

"Aww" Blaine yelled.

"Sorry, I'm also most up just got to step on this brace" and as he said that the brace broke leading on Blaine head.

"Aww! I fell like this Plan only brings me pain at the moment!" he yelled

Kurt giggled, "Maybe it's god's way of giving you payback for this morning.

And then just as Kurt got closer to the balloon there was a gust of wind and it blow into an electric cample and popped.

Kurt and Blaine, and the boys mum all just stood there with open mouths, whiled the boy cried ever more.

"Shit!" Kurt yelled "What do we do now?" he asked.

Blaine looked puzzled but then came up with a idea, across the road was a toy shop so he went across and bought the boy a toy robot.

"Here you are" he said handing the boy the toy"

"Oh thank you both so much" the woman smiled, and Blaine even got a hug of the little boy. And with that the mum and here son left.

"Good thinking Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled. "There just one problem" he said

"What's that?" Kurt smiled.

"Now that the brace had broke there no where for you to step to get to me ,so how are you going to get back down?" he asked

"Fuck!" Kurt yelled. And then as if it was planned the other brace broke from under him and he fell to the floor.

"Aww" he yelled.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, can we just go home and watch a film instead?" He smiled

"Sure" Blaine smiled.

So with that Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him home.

 **Hey People** **I'm back sorry for the late upload but hopefully you like the story, if you did as always pls review and intill next time – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	16. Story 16 - Aliens

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 16 – Aliens

A sunny Tuesday afternoon in Ohio this week. It was 3:00 and English was the last class of the Mckalily high school, the class that Kurt and Blaine were both sat in.

The students were reading Romeo and Juliet, were Finn had been asked to read the Romeo parts, and Racheal the Juliet parts. Someone however didn't seem to into to the play at all. In fact they where in there own little word; a world that looked liked they where on edge about something.

Yes it was Blaine. Something was wrong with him, he was on edge about something and as his boyfriend, Kurt could tell these things like the back of his hand.

"Blaine" Kurt wisped "Are you ok what's wrong?" he asked.

Blaine looked around the room before answering "No Kurt am not ok, were under attack!" he yelled as quiet as he could.

Kurt looked confused "What do you mean under attack?"

Blaine shock his head in despair "Look just come to my house after school, it's better to talk to you then, it's not safe here" he smiled.

So still confused, Kurt agreed and waited silently for the ball to ring.

When it finally did, he was grabbed of his sat by Blaine and push out the classroom door , all the way to Blaine's car.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now or not?" Kurt asked worried about his boyfriend's behaver.

"No time, they might be able to track us from here just get in the car and I will explain everything when we get back to my place" he smiled.

So without trying to worry anymore, Kurt got into Blaine car, and they drove in silence to Blaine's house.

When they finally did arrive at Blaine house, Blaine once again pulled Kurt out of the car and dragged him into his house.

Where the first thing Kurt sore outside Blaine kitchen window , in the back garden , was a giant tent.

This would have been fine to the normal eye, but it was what the tent looked like that had Kurt a little worried.

"Blaine" Kurt asked "Why did you have a giant tent , that looks like a space ship in your back garden?" he asked

"Never mind that" Blaine said "put this on" he said handing him a hat made of tin foil hat.

"Why?" Kurt asked worried that Blaine may have finally lost it.

Blaine huffed "Because Kurt it will protect you"

Kurt had to try so hard to stop himself from busting out in a fit of laugher "Protect me from what?"

Blaine smiled " I tell you when we are safe in the space ship and they can't hear us" he said.

So with that Kurt and Blaine went outside to sit in the space ship, or as normal people call it, the giant tent.

"Ok so what is this protecting us from?" Kurt asked.

"Aliens, Kurt, Aliens!" Blaine yelled

And that was it Kurt was busting out in to laughter to the point where he was rolling around on the floor. "Aliens Blaine really?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend in discussed "Don't laugh Kurt, I know there real!, Finn told me! , after we watched the documentaries channel when you fell asleep, last week at your house!" He yelled.

And these just made Kurt laugh even more "Oh Blaine, a TV program doesn't mean there real, and you really shouldn't listen to Finn anyway" he smiled

Blaine looked at him in shock "OMG they got to you!" he screamed

Kurt just couldn't stop laughing "Blaine what are you talking about?" he asked whiled gigging.

"It's ok Kurt, as your amazing loving boyfriend , and for your family's sake , I vow to save you!" he yelled

So with that Blaine; with his tin foiled hat on , ran back inside to get a chair , some rope, a filled water gun and a picture of him and Kurt from when they first started dating.

After getting all these items, he then went back to the space ship (tent) and tied up Kurt to the chair.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing!" Kurt yelled

"No more from you alien!" he yelled at Kurt, squirting him in the face with the water gun. "Now what have you done with my boyfriend Kurt!" he yelled

"Blaine what are you on about, I am Kurt you idot!" he yelled

And again Blaine squirted him with the water gun, "No your not!" he yelled "Kurt is this person!" he said holding up a photo of when he and Kurt first meet " He is the love of my life and you monsters, took him from me, and replaced him with you!" he yelled

At this point Kurt didn't weather to laugh or cry at Blaine words. "Blaine I promise you I am Kurt!" he yelled

"I don't want to hear it alien!" he yelled. "You have no idea what Kurt means to me! He's my everything and he the person I want to spead the rest of my life with forever and ever!" he yelled

At this point Kurt was in floods of tears " Oh Blaine!, that was the nicest thing you ever said to me" Kurt said smiling

Blaine looked at him disapprovingly "It's not for you, my words are for my boyfriend Kurt! The real Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Blaine for god sake, I am Kurt!, the real Kurt! – how can I prove it to you?"

Blaine thought " You can answer the following questions that only the real, real Kurt would know" he said

"Ok" Kurt smiled

"Good, first question – what is my surname?" he smiled.

"Anderson" Kurt smiled.

"Good, ok question two – What Kurt's favourite colour?" he asked

"Pink" Kurt smiled.

"Corrected but what kind of shade?" Blaine smiled.

"Bright Pink" Kurt smiled.

"Ok all good so far" Blaine smiled , last question. "What day did I meet Kurt Hummel?" he asked smiling.

Kurt smiled, he could reamer it of by heart " Sunday 16th May 2018" he replied. "You had dropped all of your things into the middle of the road, they were going to get ran over but I came along and saved them in time, and you were so grateful afterwards you asked me on a date and I said yes , and we went ice skating later on that day and decided to see one another again and date. Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled and dropped the water gun, immediately uniting Kurt from the chair and hugging him tightly.

"Kurt! The aliens bought you back to me!" he smiled, "They do have feelings!" he smiled.

And Kurt couldn't help but smiled back, he knows his boyfriend was the biggest nutcase going for doing all of that, but hearing those words of what he felt for him today made it all worth it, and no matter what , he loved his nutcase , he loved his Blaine.

"I love you Blaine, can we go inside now and watch a movie?" he asked smiling.

"Of course we can" Blaine smiled, "After all the aliens are my friend now, they bought me back the words greatest gift , the bough you back to me" he smiled.

With that the couple then went inside and watched a film together on the sofa – and yes the film as E.T.

 **Hey People!**

 **Long time no update lol! I am sorry about that I have not been very well this week , But I hope this story can make up for it , am really happy with how this one has turned out**

 **So with that being said – If you like it Please Review** **and intill next time – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	17. Story 17 - Camping

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 17 – Camping

Back to school this week , on a Tuesday rainy day of all days , and the student of Mckalily high school have just been told there are going on a camping trip to the forest for two days ; as part of there homelessness project they are doing at school as there subject.

Some students are really happy about the news like Puck and Sam. Whiled others are not so happy like Rachel and Mercedes. "But what about glee club!" Rachel yelled. "We have nationals coming up, and time is key to practice my solo!" she yelled.

"Rachel came down" Kurt said. "It's only for two days besides it could be fun" he smiled.

"FUN!" Rachel yelled "FUN! Camping out in the middle of nowhere you call that fun!"

"Rachel, Kurt's right it's only for two days and while be back to practice for nationals in no time at all" Mr. Schue said reshoring her. "Beside you wouldn't have the solo this time, I giving it to someone else?

"What! Who, Mr. Schue!" she yelled again.

"I'm giving the solo to Blaine this year" he smiled at Blaine.

As soon as he said that Kurt clapped his hands together and jumped up and down with joy, Blaine had wanted a solo for a while now, so he was happy his boyfriend was finally getting one.

"Ok enough chit chat! In to the couch losers!" Sue yelled.

So finding a partner to sit with everybody got on the couch and sat down. Rachel was still going on about she was robed of a solo, Mercedes and the other listing to music, and Kurt taking to Blaine about his first solo in the glee club.

"Are you exited?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him confused "About what?" he asked.

"About your first solo!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh, yeah of course, I just hope I do well" he smiled.

But Kurt could tell, something was bugging Blaine again, something was on his mind.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm scared" Blaine said.

"Scared of what?" Kurt asked.

"The bears" Blaine replied.

"Bears" Kurt laughed.

"Yes Kurt, the bears." He said worried "They could just come out of nowhere and kidnap you, or worst they could eat you alive!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine don't be silly!" Kurt smiled "There no bears where were going" he smiled.

Just then the couch stopped, and they were told there were now at the camp site.

"Get out losers!" Sue yelled, pushing people she didn't like onto the floor of the couch.

As night feel the student eat lunch and sat around the camp fire, all apart from two.

"Where are Finn and Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everybody then answered back that they didn't know, so with that Kurt and Rachel volunteered to go and look for them.

"I can't believe were missing lunch to go and look for that stupid boyfriend of yours!" Rachel yelled.

"You just don't like the fact that he got the solo this year and you didn't!" Kurt yelled back. "And just so were clear, he is with your boyfriend too you know!" he finished.

And after of what a lifetime felt like of being stuck with Rachel Berry, they found them. The two both were lying down on a thin blacket front ways, with binoculars in their hands in front of their eyes both eyeing up a near by cave.

"Finn Hutson!" Rachel yelled "What the hell are you playing at!"

"Me and Blaine are bear hunting" he smiled.

"Bear hunting, but there are no bears around theses parts!" Rachel yelled

"Then how do you explain the cave?" Blaine asked high fiving Finn. And even Kurt had to admit that they did have a point.

So not wanting to cause another shouting match Kurt sat down beside them and agreed to help them look.

"This is ridiculous!" Rachel yelled "There are no bears here!"

And then they had something, something that sounded like heavy breathing.

"Finn why are you breathing weird?" Rachel asked.

But the three boys could not speak; they had the same look of worry and shock on there faces.

"What, what's wrong?" Rachel asked worried.

"Rachel, what ever you do, don't turn around" Kurt said in a low tone of voice.

"Why?" she asked, and then she turned around and understood why. "Ahh!" She screamed running away, leaving Finn, Blaine and Kurt face to face with a bear.

"What do we do now?" Kurt yelled "If it had eaten Rachel, it might have just left!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "I know she a pain, but she's still my girlfriend!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Blaine yelled "I've got a plan" he said going up to the bear with a cupcake from his bag.

"Blaine what are you doing!" Kurt yelled.

"It might be a friendly bear, like bear in the big blue house" Blaine explained.

"Blaine I don't think the bear is friendly somehow!" Kurt yelled.

But still Blaine went up to the bear with the cupcake. "Hi Mr or Mrs Bear, would you like a cupcake?" he asked holding the cupcake out.

With out answering the bear just knocked the cupcake out of Blaine hands, and Blaine stood there shocked.

"Ok the bear not nice!" he yelled.

"RUN!" Finn yelled.

So with that the three boys ran stight back to camp, not caring about taking there things with them.

"Mr. Schue!" Kurt yelled. "We have to leave there are bears here!" he yelled.

"Yeah, and not like the friendly ones from the bear in the big blue house!" Blaine added.

"Ok everyone back on the couch" Mr. Schue said.

So with that everybody got back on the couch and Rachel started talking about how she almost died, whiled Kurt and Blaine had their own little talk.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'm fine." Blaine answered. "But you owe me an apology" Blaine smirked.

"For what?" Kurt asked

"Saying that there were no bears there" Blaine smiled.

"Fine" Kurt smiled "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the bears" he said. "Happy?" he asked.

"Happy" Blaine smiled.

And with that Blaine cuddled up to Kurt shoulder and fell asleep.

 **Hey people! Sorry about a bit of rubbish ending, but I didn't really know how to end it lol!** **Anyway I hoped you liked it and if you did please review as I love to know what you guys think or even need to improve. And only three stories left for this season of Klaine will be Klaine – so let me know if you like a season 2! – In till next time though**

– **Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	18. Story 18 - Movie Night

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Just a quick word to say sorry there was no update yestday, like I said I was having a bit of writer's block lol. But last night an idea for this story came to me that I think you're going to like!** **(Hopefully) – So as you notice the title says movie night – but the chapter will also include some series and may include some spoiler moment from them is well – I don't own any of these series by the way** **\- Enjoy!**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 18 – Movie Night

Finally another weekend was here! And after what happened at school last week they needed it. With regards to what did happen last week, to help Blaine feel better, Kurt stayed up with him and wrote a list of movies and TV series that they could watch together, that one of them or both of them had not watched yet.

And with this weekend it means they could finally put that list they wrote into action. So at 4:30 Kurt rag Blaine just to ask if he was still coming tonight as he was alone and they could watch the films in peace, and to Kurt likening he was still on for the plan.

6:00pm came around and finally Blaine had arrived at Kurt's house. "What took you so long?" Kurt asked opening the door.

"Sorry family problems" Blaine smiled.

"Well your hear now" Kurt smiled. "Come on let's go into the living room and get started".

Now in the living room Blaine could see all the afford Kurt had gone to, to try and make this a special night. He had put the blankets and pillows on the sofa ready, and put out enough food for an army with popcorn's of all sorts and sweets of children's dreams; he had even put out his films of chose ready on the table in a nice neat pile.

"Wow are you expecting the army?" Blaine asked giggling.

"No, I just wanted everything to be perfect" Kurt smiled "Did you bring your films and series?" he asked making his way onto the sofa with the bowl of salted popcorn.

"Sure did" Blaine smiled putting his DVD's on the table and making his way over to Kurt.

"So what should we watch first?" Blaine asked

"One of yours" Kurt smiled.

So with that Blaine got up and put in Game of Thrones.

About an hour into it and Kurt was hooked; he loved all the old time looking outfits, the bitchy ness and the fights. And then it came to the one episode Blaine was looking forward to the most; the red wedding.

He watched as Kurt's face dropped when Rob Stark and his pregnant wife were killed by the other house. He couldn't help but laugh, his boyfriends face was like the video of the omg cat.

"What the fuck!" Kurt yelled "He can't just kill that woman, she was pregnant! her and Rob were just about to start a family together !" he yelled.

Blaine laughted "That's what happens in Game of Thrones, its kill or be killed" he smiled.

As the night went of, they were now watching one of Kurt's choose – Beauty and the Beast.

It was at the part were Gaston was singing his song with La Fool. "God I know he's a self obsessed person, but my god he so good looking" Kurt sighed.

Blaine mouth dropped, yet in his head he thanked god that Gaston was just a movie charter.

As the film went on they were now at the part were the beast had let Bella go home and see to her sick father, and poor Blaine was in floods of tears.

"How sweet is that" Blaine said blowing his nose whiled crying still, "He let her go because he loved her so much!" he babbled.

At the end of the movie Blaine was so moved by what had happened, he stood up and clapped. "That was amazing Kurt!" he smiled happily. "Now let's watch the last film, star wars!"

So the sat down and watched star wars, and Blaine was hooked. He loved star wars ever since he was young; he was so into it that he was missing his mouth with the popcorn he had.

Kurt on the other hand was so confused he had no idea of what was really going on, who was who – nothing!

"Who's that?" Kurt asked pointing to a charter in a black mask.

"That's Darth Vader" he smiled "He's Luck's dad" Blaine smiled.

"Which one's Luck?" Kurt asked even more confused.

"The one from the begging, the one with blond hair" he smiled

"Oh, ok" Kurt smiled still confused.

As the films ended, Kurt went into the kitchen to clean up everything.

"Do you need a hand?" Blaine asked smiling

"No I'm ok thanks" Kurt smiled

"Thanks for today" Blaine smiled "I had a lot of fun"

"Me to" Kurt smiled back "In fact why not stay the night, Finn's at Rachel's and my Dad and Carol are out on a date" he asked

"Sure" Blaine smiled.

So washing up now done the boys went back into the living and happily falls asleep together on the sofa.

 **Hey People! Hope you liked this new story, like I said sorry the update late again – and if you did like it please review – I love reading what you have to say! In till then peps – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	19. Story 19 - Blaine's Parents

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Sorry for a late update again** **I will try to update more soon I promise. Just a quick note to let you know this chapter is a bit of a sad chapter and it does contain themes of abuse and valiant behaviour so please if you do not like this stuff then do not read** **thank you.**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 19 – Blaine's Parents

It was another rainy day in Ohio on a Monday morning. Burt was board, Kurt was at school and he had done everything there was to do in the house. He needed to get out, but he had no idea of what he could do when he did go out. Then he reamed.

Kurt's Birthday was coming up in a weeks time, maybe he could go and get the party things early without Kurt knowing anything about it, and finding out this time like last year.

So with that he hopped into his car and drove to the shops. The drive was busy, traffic at every turn; it seemed Burt would never get out. But an hour later he was out and now had to rush his shop for the party stuff or poor Kurt would be left outside in the pouring rain.

So now inside the shop, Burt Hummel zoomed the shops floors like the flash would , colleting all the things he needed. And with that he walked out of the shop and was about to leave , in till he swore Blaine.

He was crying in floods of tears, and a tall woman and men was shooting at him about a boy. Burt thought since Blaine was almost like family now , and dating his son, he take a closer look just to make sure the boy was ok.

"We had enough of this boy!" the tall man yelled. "Your bring this family to sham!" he yelled again in Blaine's face.

"But I love him!" Blaine yelled back in tears. "He means the world to me, and makes me so happy!"

"A woman could do just the same Blaine!" The tall woman yelled back, "Your father is right, you need to stop saying this Keith boy right away or will have no chose to send you to one of these straight camps for the summer!"

Burt couldn't believe what he was hearing, how of all people could his own parents say that to him?

"Firstly he name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel and he is the most amazing person ever!" Blaine yelled back, "And secondly I am not going to one of these camps because nothing will ever change the way I feel about my sexuality, the way I feel about him, Kurt Hummel the love of my life!"

Burt couldn't help but shed a tear at Blaine's passion for Kurt, he knew that Blaine loved and cared for his son very much, but never as much as to defend him in front of his own family.

And then it happened Blaine's father smacked him right across the face in full blow force. His own mother stood there a smirked at the sight as did his father, whiled Blaine stood and was shaking with fear.

His right cheek left sore and red, with blood slowing dripping out of the side of his mouth.

And just when Blaine thought it was all over, he was picked up by the front of his shirt and pinned up against the wall by his father.

"Never speak of that boy ever again do you hear my!" he yelled in Blaine's face once again.

And with this Burt had, had enough and walked over to the Anderson's.

"Hey!" he yelled at Blaine father.

"What can I help you with sir?" Blaine father said, dropping Blaine to the floor and smiling.

"That boy, he's dating is my son Kurt!" he yelled.

"And why should I care?" the man laughed.

And that's when Burt lost it.

So he gripped Blaine's dad and pinned him up against the wall.

"Because if you ever talk about my son like that again, come near my son or hurt your son like that again – I will not think twice about phoning the police on you or worse killing you myself!"

And with that he dropped Blaine's dad to the fall and helped Blaine up.

"Your coming with me" he smiled at Blaine.

Now both Blaine and Burt in Burt's car, the drive was quiet in till finally Burt broke the quiet.

"That was very nice of you to say all through things about Kurt you know" Burt smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "Well I meant it, he's the best thing in my life to happen to me, and I feel so lucky to date him" he blushed.

"That's wonderful kid" Burt smiled again.

"But my I ask where it is we are going?" Blaine asked smiling.

"My house" he smiled "Welcome to the Hummel family kid"

And with that Blaine smiled and hugged Burt tightly.

Finally he could be himself, finally he was home.

 **Hey Peoples** **Last chapter next week on season 1! I hope you liked this chapter, and once again sorry it's late I always feel bad lol** **\- Other then that please, please review!** **and in till next time – Keep On Reading** **\- Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	20. Story 20 - Christmas - Season 1 - Final

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine

Summary: These are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Sorry for a late update again** **I said I would try to get better at updating more offend but I'm really not lol. Last chapter of season 1! So let me know in the reviews if you like a second series – I have some ideas but suggtions are helpful is well** **. Anyway here goes people's!**

Klaine Will Be Klaine – Story 20 – Christmas

It was the day everybody in Ohio had been waiting for, Christmas Eve! Which means tomorrow would be Christmas. For Blaine this would be his first Christmas with the Hummel family and his first Christmas with his amazing boyfriend Kurt.

So needless to say he was more then happy to see what it would be like. There was just one problem – he needed to buy Kurt a Christmas present, but had no idea on what he was after. He couldn't even ask him, as Kurt worked as a Christmas elf for the market in town, and unless Blaine was 3 years old again – there was no way he could just go up and see Kurt in till he finished work.

So he did what he does best in times of despair, went to the kitchen, got some food , turned on the TV , and sat down and sulked about it. He decided to watch something that was just as depressing as he felt, the news. When to his delight some news come on about the Christmas market.

"Hello" The news man said "I'm Charles Man; Today we are stood here with local Ohio market elf Kurt Hummel to tell us some very sad news about the Christmas market"

"That's My Boyfriend!" Blaine yelled out to no one in the house.

"So Kurt, tell us the sad news" Charles said

"Well Charles" Kurt spook "I lot of children are going to be very, very sad this year as Santa has come down with sickness and diarrhea, and will not be able to do the Christmas market this year" Kurt explained.

"Well you heard it from the elf's mouth people" Charles spook "No Santa at Ohio Christmas market this year, I'm Charles Man and this has been the news"

Blaine sat down in despair once more , Christmas market was one of the things Kurt enjoyed about Christmas the most; seeing all of the children's face's light up when they got to met Santa made Kurt's yet, accounting to Burt.

He couldn't see Kurt's heart broken before Christmas had even come, he had to so something about it. And then it happened. For the first time in a while – Blaine Anderson had a good idea.

He had an old Santa uniform from a couple of years back, so what was saying he couldn't fill in for Santa this year?.

So now feeling as though he could help, Blaine put on the outfit and rushed to the market in his car.

After about 10 minutes Blaine was finally there, and sore Kurt with a disappointed look on his face about to leave the market.

"Stop!" Blaine yelled out , Making poor Kurt turn around and jump out of his skin.

"Sorry do I know you?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Oh sorry, I forget I had the costume on" Blaine said moving the beard down smiling.

"Why are you dressed as Santa?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Because I sore the story on the news and how disappointed you look , so I thought maybe I could put some Christmas cheer back in you and theses kids and fill in for Santa" he smiled

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked smiling.

"If it gets you to feel even a little bit happier then it will be worth it" Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Ok then Santa lets get this thing going" he smiled.

So with that Kurt and Blaine put up a sign to say that the Christmas market was back open, and the children started to come back and see Santa again. With each present that was giving out Kurt's smile grow bigger and bigger with my joy and this made Blaine smile just as much.

After it came to five a clock the market was shut and Kurt and Blaine went back home with big smiles on there faces.

"Thank you so much Blaine that made my Christmas even" Kurt smiled, and just as he was about to kiss Blaine on the lips- Burt came out and said

"Say it for under the mistletoe tomorrow" So with that the boys went inside and Kurt went up to bed as he was tired. Leaving Burt and Blaine watching TV in the front room.

But as time went on Blaine's face grow sadder, and sadder.

"What's up boy?" Burt asked seeing that something was wrong with Blaine.

"I never found out what Kurt wanted for Christmas" he fronted. "I wanted to get him something really expensive and something he'll love but , I never found out what he wanted.

Burt looked at him. "Blaine, Christmas is not about fancy presents or how much you spend on them, Christmas is about spending time with family and friends that you haven't seen in a while, enjoying each others company, and being with the people you love the most. As for presents you don't need to buy Kurt something that's worth a lot of money – am sure he much prefer a gift that he know came from the heart" he smiled.

Blaine smiled "Your right, thanks Burt"

"Anytime boy" he smiled.

And with that Blaine went upstairs to work of a gift from the heart.

The next morning they all woke up and people started to arrive, from Carol and Finn, to Rachel and Sam. It was amazing, there where people smiling and laughing at everywhere and the tree and misstole sparkled with Christmas joy.

But there was one thing that needed to be done , so Blaine pulled Kurt away for a while to the kitchen where things where quieter to give him his present.

"Merry Christmas" Blaine said holding out to Christmas wrapped boxes.

And Kurt's face fell "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything, I've been so caught up with work and school"

"Hey, don't worry" Blaine smiled. "I alright have the greasiest gift in the world and he's standing right in front of me" Blaine smiled.

This made a single tear fall down Kurt's face and the girls swoon with tears themselves.

"Why can't you be that romantic!" Rachel yelled at Finn.

"Now open the presents" Blaine smiled.

So Kurt opened the first present. It was a small wooden box with things in that the had down that year or had experienced that year. It had cookies in, printed text messages that had been sent, a rugby shirt, a shopping voucher they had used in there shopping trip, a condom; it remind him of his first time they had sex, and tennis ball and trophy from when the won tennis, a toy from the toy, balloons to remind him of the time they helped the boy, and a tin foiled hat to remind him of the time Blaine was sure there was aliens.

The girls looked at it in confusion, But Kurt looked at it in pour happiness and love, he knew what all of theses object meant and it was a wonderful gift. And to top it of the second gift was a scrapbook of there favourite moment together.

"Theses are the best presents I have even gotten!" Kurt cried out in joy. "Thank you so much" he smiled.

And with that he pulled Blaine under the mistletoe and kissed him passiotanly. After that they all sat down and had Christmas dinner, where Blaine sat in-between Kurt and Burt, and for the first Christmas in a long Christmas he was happy, as he finally felt like part of the family.

 **Hey People's!** **So that was it the last chapter of Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 1! I really hoped you liked it if you did please review and tell us if you want a season 2 ! thanks everybody for taking the time to read this story I love you all xx – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


End file.
